pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick In Action
Patrick In Action is the tenth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Jill, Scott, and the newest member of their gang, Patrick, entering the Celadon Gym. Patrick: Woah! It's so..... G...Green! Erika: Why, welcome back! Are you here for a rematch? Scott: Nope! My friend here, is gonna challenge you! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Patrick: Hi! My name is P..Patrick! Erika: Welcome! Nice to meet you! Patrick: Th...The...Thanks! Patrick shakes Erika's hand. Erika: Ready? Patrick: O..Okay! Erika: Follow me! Erika leads them to the battle field. The same female referee from Scott's battle is standing in the corner. Erika: Now, choose your Pokemon! Patrick: Okay! Go Vaporeon! Patrick throws a red and white Pokeball into the air, and a Vaporeon emerges out of a red light. Vaporeon: VAPER! Erika: Vaporeon... It's beautiful!... I'll choose my strongest Pokemon first! Go Gloom! Gloom runs out of the back of the greenhouse, and hops onto the field. Scott: Be careful, Pat! Gloom is good! Patrick: Oak...Okay! Erika: Okay, this Gym Battle starts now! Patrick: Use Tack..Tackle! Vaporeon leaps towards Gloom, and knocks it onto the ground. Gloom: Gowie! Erika: No way, use Sludge Bomb! Gloom shoots globs of brown sludge that covers Vaporeon's face. Patrick: Sh..Shake it off! Vaporeon wipes the gunk off on a leaf, but its face is all purple. Jill: No, it's poisoned! Vaporeon: VAY! Patrick: U...U..Use Au...Or.....Auroa....rora Beam! Vaporeon opens its mouth, and fires a multicolored beam at Gloom, knocking it to the ground. Patrick: Y..YEAH! Vaporeon gets hurt by the poison. Vaporeon: REON! Erika: That's why you never want to be poisoned. Use, Energy Ball! Gloom opens its mouth, and a green ball of energy at Vaporeon, that sens its flying into the air. Patrick: No! Vaporeon hits the ground, unconcious. Referee: Vaporeon is unable to battle. Gloom is the winner! Patrick: D...D....Dangit! Return! Patrick sucks Vaporeon back into its ball. Erika: Yeah, I remember trainers like you... Patrick: Go, Nid....Nidoran! Patrick throws a small red ball into the air, and a Nidoran shoots out with a red beam. Nidoran: Needo! Erika: A poison type.... Good thinking! Patrick: Yeah. Jill: Don't forget that Poison-type Pokemon can't be poisoned! Scott: Yeah! I taught Jill that! Jill: ..... Erika: Okay, then! Let's use Energy Ball!! Gloom opens its mouth, and quickly fires a green ball of energy at Nidoran, knocking it to the ground. Patrick: Get up! Use Ice B..Beam! Nidoran fires a ray of Ice at Gloom, freezing it in a block of ice. Erika: Oh no! Patrick: N..N...Now use Sh...Shad...adow Claw!! Nidoran jumps towards the ice bar, and its arms shapes into a dark, black claw. It scratches the ice, and it shatters, causing Gloom to fall onto the ground. Erika: No! Patrick: Now, use B...B...B...Bite! Nidoran jumps onto Gloom, and bites it. Erika: Gloom! Gloom slowly stands up. Erika: That's my Gloom! Use SolarBeam! Gloom opens its mouth, and it begins to glow yellow. Scott: Oh no! Do something! Patrick: Use Dig! Nidoran burrows into the ground, and moments later it shoots out of the ground, but misses Gloom and instead appears right in front of it. Erika: Do it! Gloom releases a powerful yellow beam of light out if its mouth, that knocks Nidoran to the ground. Referee: Nidoran is unable to battle. Gloom is the winner! Patrick: N...NO! Scott: Don't give up yet! Patrick: Return! Patrick holds out Gloom's Pokeball, and it gets sucked into it. Patrick: Go Venonat! Patrick holds out Venonat's Pokeball, and a round, purple Pokemon pops out. Patrick: Use, Confusion! Venonat's eyes glow blue, and so does Gloom. Venonat holds up its arms, and Gloom hovers into the air. Erika: Oh no, you don't! Use Energy Ball! Gloom opens its mouth and fires a green ball of powerful energy at Venonat, knocking it to the ground, and it breaks Gloom free. Erika: Now, use Double Team! Gloom stands still, and its body becomes outlined in a blue color. It then glows white, and many clones of Gloom extend out of its body. Patrick: Use Zen Head..Headbutt! Venonat headbutts what appears to be the real Gloom, but it goes through it, and the form evaporates. Venonat lands on the ground an bruises its head. Erika: Let's make this a short battle! Use rapid fire Energy Ball!! Gloom opens its mouth, and rapidly fires several green balls of energy at Nidoran, knocking it out. Referee: Venonat is unable to battle. Gloom is the winner, which means that Erika wins the match! Patrick: Nooo! Erika: Sorry... Maybe you will win next time! Patrick: Y...Y....Y....Y...Yeah....... Scott and Jill walk down to Patrick. Scott: Aww.... You lost! Patrick: I know... Scott: I know you will do better next time! Jill: Yeah! Patrick runs out of the gym. Scott: Pat? Scott and Jill runs after Patrick. Scott spots Patrick crying near a trash can. Scott: What's wrong? Patrick: How could I p...p, p, possibly lose? Scott: Sometimes people just have good battles and bad battles. Patrick: but HOW!? I b...beat you! Scott: It doesn't matter. Just... Come with us a train for a little while and then you can have a rematch! Patrick: O.....Okay.... Jill: Yeah..... Let's go. Patrick: G...Guys! Jill: Yeah? Patrick: I'm not gonna tr...travel with you an....any.....longer... Scott and Jill: Why not? Patrick: It would be b..better if I train by myself so I can ....ac....ac...acactually learn something.... and I d....don't you guys down. Scott: No! Your awesome! You got to! Jill: No Scott, let him do what he wants to do... Patrick: T....trust me.... I'll see you again.... Scott: Okay Patrick slowly walks away, heading off the the Pokecenter. Category:Episodes